My Digimon Adventure
by Odd Nerd
Summary: In this world Digimon is just an anime, but what if it wasn't. 8 kids on a camping trip get transported to the Digital World and are forced to face dangers similar and different to those faced by the Digidestined from the anime. This is a re-upload of an old story that I finally got around to re-doing. This was my first fanfic so if I can improve it please tell me.
1. Prologue - To The Digital World!

Prologue - To The Digital World!

One day in an English forest, 8 kids were making their way through to get to a cliff side before sunset.

Ash Davies (14, Light brown skin, black curly hair afro style, dark brown eyes, fit build, wearing a grey long sleeved t-shirt and a black jacket and black track suit trousers and an army green messenger bag)

Joseph Strahand (14, Pale-ish white skin, ginger hair down to his shoulders with a fringe that covers his right eye, light blue eyes, muscly build, wearing a red hoodie with a bit of a black short sleeved t-shirt sticking out of the neck line and dark jeans with a string bag that he carried over his shoulder)

Rebecca Leah (14, white skin, long blonde hair, hazel/green eyes, fit build, wearing a maroon/dark red jacket, similar to Ash's, zipped up but with a pink shirt underneath, jeans and a black ruck sack on back)

Lauren Hawkes (13, slightly tanned skin, long brown hair, hazel/light brown eyes, thin with a timid posture, wearing a transparent waterproof coat with an orange t-shirt over a yellow long sleeved shirt underneath and dark jeans, she had her umbrella in her hands and a dark blue ruck sack on her back)

Sam Masters (13, White skin, longish dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, thin build, wearing a white long sleeved t-shirt and a light blue sweater vest with baggy jeans and a purple rucksack on his back)

Rhys Doyle (13, White skin, really short brown hair, green eyes, slim but fit build, wearing a plain white t-shirt with a blue jacket with white strips up the sleeves and zipped up half way and dark blue track suit trousers with Chelsea FC logo on the right leg and a green ruck sack on his left shoulder, he was also carrying a small yellow ruck sack in his right hand)

Danni Varley (12, White skin, long brown hair, hazel eyes, a bit chubby with a round face, wearing a yellow jacket with black strips with a black shirt and dark pants, her step-brother Rhys was holding her bag)

James Leah (10, White skin, short strawberry blonde, green eyes, small and slim, wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a short sleeved dark green shirt buttoned up and black track suit pants, he also had a dark slightly faded orange messenger bag)

The group was making it's way through the forest lead by Sam who had the map, but Ash didn't appear to be with them.  
"Sam, are you sure we're going the right way?" asked Danni  
"Yes, I'm sure. I've been reading the map perfectly." said Sam "Sam" said Joseph who stood next to him, he then grabbed the map and turned it around "the map was upside down."  
"Oh come on Sam!" said Rhys, obviously angered "I thought you were good at reading maps." he said "I am, your the one who gave me the map upside down!" said Sam in defence "Well Ash gave it to me and told me to give it to you."  
"Hey where is Ash?" asked James "He was here a minute ago." said Rebecca then suddenly Ash jumped out of a tree and landed in front of Rebecca "Hey B." he said to Rebecca "Where the hell have you been!" Rhys yelled pushing past her "I've been at the cliff side, where have you been?" Ash said with a smirk  
"Sam took us in the wrong direction." said Rhys "Well then, follow me." Ash putting his arm out for Rebecca who then grabbed it and he lead the way to the cliff side.

When they arrived the view was spectacular, they all sat with their backs on a rock looking out on the horizon, then Sam grabbed his bag and pulled out his laptop "Oh come on Sam. Can't you go anywhere without that damn laptop? We weren't surposed to bring any technology on this trip." said Ash then just to spite him everyone pulled out their smartphones "Oh come on you guys." he said  
"Come on Ash, I know for a fact that you don't go anywhere without your 2 favourite things, your MP3 and your pocket watch and I can see the chain from your pocket watch on your pants." said Sam "Oh fine, yes I brought my MP3, but that's it. Other than camping equipment all I have is my notebook, my MP3 and my pocket watch but at least I didn't bring my laptop."  
"Hey, I brought this so I could properly document this trip." Sam argued.  
"Sam, that's what a pen and paper are used for."

Suddenly before they could continue arguing, brilliant lights started shining in the sky like the northern lights, they all stood up and walked near the edge, "This is amazing." said Lauren "This can't be right, what's going on Sam?" asked Joseph "How the hell should I know?" said Sam still amazed at what he was witnessing "All I know is that this should be impossible, we are too far south for this to be happening."

They all stood there watching the lights but Ash was looking at it like he had seen it before but couldn't place it, "Are you ok Ash? You look confused." asked Rebecca "I'm fine, it's just... It feels like I've seen this somewhere before." Ash explained.  
"Well you can see them in places like Alaska or sometimes Scotland but like I said they shouldn't be here." said Sam.  
"Hm. Guys check your phones and tell me what you see." said Ash.  
They looked at their phones and Sam checked his laptop "I'm just getting static." said Joe "Same here." said James "Sam, the other name for static." said Ash "Snow." said Sam.  
"I remember where I saw this before, in an anime named Digimon." said Ash  
"This isn't one of your stupid anime Ash." said Rhys sounding annoyed.  
"I know but after a snow storm the northern lights appeared and then meters fell from the sky." then as he said it black clouds appeared in the sky and 8 red things fell from them crashing in front of the group, sending rocks and dust in their faces, "Is everyone alright?" asked Ash  
"I think so." said Joseph then from the small craters the meters made came lights and small objects came up with them "Guys, grab them." said Ash grabbing his and the others did the same.

They looked in their hands and saw the small devices, "What is this thing?" asked Danni "It's a Digivice, and if the anime means anything then the water should be rising right about... Now." then as Ash said, the screens on the Digivices turned blue and water shot into the air, shocking the other group then they fell into it, screaming except for Ash who was laughing the whole way down.


	2. RUN!

RUN!

They woke up in a oddly coloured forest, with trees with blue bark and pinky-blue leaves, bushes with shimmering leaves. They were led down in a circle. They sat up and looked around. "Where on earth are we?" asked Joseph "We aren't on earth." Ash laughed  
"Then where..." Rhys was interrupted when he looked at Ash  
"Dude, what the hell is that?" he asked looking really shocked  
"What the hell is what?" they all looked at him  
"That thing on your head." said Rebecca pointing at his head. He put his hand on his head and pulled off a small grey thing with a big red eye, 5 clawed legs and ribbon like antenna on its head.

Ash didn't reacted but he just looked at it like he was trying to remember something, "Aha, Tsumemon." he said pointing at it  
"What?" asked Rhys  
"His name, it's Tsumemon right?" Ash said smiling  
"That's right." it said  
"It can talk?" asked Danni shocked  
"How can you talk without a mouth?" asked Sam  
"How can you see with such small eyes?" asked Tsumemon, they stared at each other but neither said anything else.

Ash began to look around but stayed sat down holding Tsumemon in his hand, "What are you looking at?" asked Joseph  
"Nothing. I'm looking for your's." Ash answered  
"Our what?"  
"Digimon." then from behind them 7 small creatures came from the bushes.

The group jumped to their feet, "Guys!" said Tsumemon jumping from Ash's hand and scuttled to the other creatures. "Tsumemon, where did you go?" asked a pink head with antenna like Tsumemon's  
"I found them you guys. Our partners." said Tsumemon  
"Yes!" said Ash excitedly "I knew it."  
"Whoa, what was that about partners?" asked Sam  
"They are our Digimon partners who are going to help us." said Ash  
"That's right, we are here to help." said Tsumemon scuttling back to Ash, the other Digimon went to the middle of the circle facing the group.

The pink head hopped over to Joseph and jumped at him and he caught him, "Hey, I'm Koromon." he said "Is your hair naturally like that or is it on fire?"  
"It's just its colour." he said really confused.

A small metal creature that resembled a computer mouse but with small red eyes and lightning bolt antennas, moved over to Sam who looked down at it then crouched down to look at it "My name is Metalkoromon. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
"You're an interesting little thing aren't you." said Sam.

A small cute brown thing with 3 horns, small ears and looked like goo, went to Rebecca who just looked at it "I'm Kokomon." she said with a cute high pitched voice  
"You're so cute." said Rebecca picking her up.

A small orange head with a horn on its head and a white face hopped over to Lauren who hid her face and moved back a bit "Don't be afraid." he said "My name is Tsunomon and I'm here to protect you." Lauren looked at him and he smiled so she walked over, knelt down and stroked his head making him blush.

A purple head with pointed ears and a brown face hopped over to Rhys then jumped at him and Rhys flinched but was still able to catch him, "The name's Yaamon, remember it." he said  
"Hmph, you're a cocky bugger aren't you." said Rhys.

A small green plant on legs with red eyes and a white face walked over to Danni who picked it up the best she could "Hello, I'm Tanemon." she said  
"You're really pretty." said Danni  
"Thanks, you're cute too." they smiled at each other.

A small blue thing that looked a bit like a spoon floated over to James "Hi, I'm Moonmon. Don't be fooled by my size, I'm stronger than I look." she said  
"The same goes for me, I'm James by the way."  
"I know. We already know your names." she said smiling  
"How do you already know our names?" asked Rebecca  
"We've been waiting for you since we were born, only knowing that we would know you when we saw you." said Kokomon.

"Okay, I know it's off topic but are there any other humans here." asked Sam  
"Humans?" asked Metalkoromon looking up at Sam  
"You know, others like us." said Rhys gesturing to the others  
"Nope, your the first that we know of." said Yaamon.

"Well Ash, you seem to know the most about this place, how do we get out of here?" asked Joseph  
"Out of this forest or the Digital World itself?" he asked  
"The Digital World itself."  
"We don't." Ash said bluntly  
"You mean we're stuck here?" Lauren asked with slight fear in her already timid voice.  
"No, we just can't leave right now. And before you ask, yes there is a way home but I don't know how to get there without going through a whole mess of crap."

"If you did know how, you would tell us wouldn't you?" asked Rebecca  
"Honestly, no I wouldn't." Ash said bluntly again  
"Why?" she asked quite shocked  
"Because you would run off trying to get home and get yourselves killed or you'll leave without knowing what you're leaving behind. I mean, not only would you be missing out on our new friends but you would leave the Digimon in their time of need." Ash explained  
"What do you mean time of need?" asked Sam  
"We have been brought here for a reason, and that reason is to save the digital world from whatever danger threatens it." he continued  
"But why us? What do we have to do with this." asked Rebecca  
"Who knows. All I know is that we were all most likely chosen for the same reason." Ash smiled

"Well, I hate to say it but I'm with Ash. I kinda want to see what's in this world." said Rhys  
"I'm in too. Honestly it should be an interesting experience." said Sam  
"How can you guys be going along with this?" said Rebecca "We have to get home."

"Come on sis, this could be really fun, I mean we have already made new friends." James said beaming with excitement.  
"It also could be really dangerous." said Lauren worriedly.

"I know it will be dangerous. But I promise you now, you will all make it home at the end of this, even if I don't." said Ash looking seriously into their eyes.  
"No, Ash." said Rebecca "We all make it back home, no matter what." she said and he hugged her then kissed her on the forehead.

"Okay, first things first we need to get out of this forest, do you guys know the way?" Ash asked the Digimon  
"Hmm. Which way are the mountains?" asked Koromon, they looked around then Moonmon moved toward a tree  
"I'll see if I can see them from up here." then she began to float up the tree.  
"I'll come with you." said James who started climbing the tree.  
"Be careful bro." said Rebecca "Don't worry Becky." he said as he continued climbing.

When they reached a branch that they could see clearly from, James sat on the branch with Moonmon next to him. He took binoculars out of his bag "So what am I looking for?" he asked  
"Really big mountains." Moonmon replied then he began looking around in front of him, "I don't see any mountains but I can see the ocean."  
"It most be in the other direction."

They turned around carefully and James looked through his binoculars again, "There they are." he said pointing at some mountains "We found them guys." Moonmon yelled down to the rest of the group.  
"Great, come back down really carefully." Ash yelled back, but James stayed and looked around again. As he looked he saw a red dot move towards him, "Hey Moonmon, what's that?" he said pointing at it.  
She looked where he pointed "I can't tell." he put his binoculars to her eyes "Oh dear, that's Kuwagamon." she panicked and almost fell.

"What's going on up there?" Rebecca yelled up.  
"Ash, what's a Kuwagamon?" James asked  
"Its a really big insectoid Digimon, that's bad even when it's in a good mood. If you see one get down from there as fast as possible." then suddenly the Kuwagamon roared, making everyone jump then it hit the tree that James was in and he fell from the tree but Ash was able to catch him, "You okay, kid?" he said "Yeah. Where's Moonmon?"  
"I'm up here." she said still in the tree, Ash put James down.  
"Jump Moonmon. I'll catch you." James yelled up  
"It's okay, I'll just float down." she said  
"There's no time." yelled Joseph "It's coming round for another attack."  
Then just before Kuwagamon hit the tree, Moonmon jumped at him "Dark burst." she said sending a small burst of dark energy at Kuwagamon but it only sent him off course and she fell but luckily James was able to catch her.

"Okay guys, which way to the mountains?" asked Koromon.  
"That way." James said pointing to the right, "The ocean is that way." he said pointing left.  
"Then we go left." said Yaamon  
"Yeah, a mountain is the last place we want to be." said Kokomon.

They began running towards the ocean, and ended up in an open plain still surrounded by forest. "Come on, keep moving." yelled Rhys who was faster than the others and had pulled ahead.  
Suddenly Kuwagamon burst out of the forest behind them, "Everybody, down now!" Ash yelled as he ducked down and everyone did the same as Kuwagamon flew over their heads.  
He flew past then turned around and landed in front of them and began walking to Rhys, then Yaamon jumped at Kuwagamon "Rolling Black." he yelled shooting a ball of darkness at him but it did nothing and he swatted Yaamon away.  
"Yaamon!" Rhys yelled running to him  
"Rhys look out!" yelled Danni then Ash began running over to him as Rhys picked up Yaamon "What were you thinking?" he asked  
"I was trying to help." then Kuwagamon roared and was about to hit them with one of his arms but then Tsumemon jumped from Ash's head as he was still running "Nail scratch." he said while spinning and hitting Kuwagamon who just swatted him away.  
Ash caught him with one hand, "Are you alright?" he asked "I'm fine." he said scuttling up his arm and clinging to his shoulder.

Ash continued running to Rhys then Kuwagamon went back for another attack on Rhys but Ash got there first and pushed him away as Kuwagamon hit causing dust to surround its claw and Ash. "Ash!" the group yelled.  
Everything went silent then Kuwagamon lifted his claw and then flew away.

Ash was still covered by dust but he was in a crater created by Kuwagamon, then he felt the pain from Kuwagamon's claw in his back slowly fade away and everything was starting to go black, " _This can't be the end._ " he thought to himself "It's not" said a mysterious voice in his head, "I'm not done with you yet." then his wounds healed and he started to come to.

Ash stood up from the crater coughing as the dust settled. The others then ran to him and Rhys walked over and helped him up "Are you okay dude?" asked Rhys  
"Yeah, I was just able to get out of the way of his claw, but it was bloody close." he said rubbing his shoulder  
"You had us really worried for a second then." said Rebecca  
"Sorry about that. Now lets keep moving." said Ash as they continued running.

Then Kuwagamon flew over them again, "I guess he still wants a fight." said Joseph  
"Yeah and we all know we can't give him one. Lets get out of here." said Sam panicing. They then ran in the opposite direction to the way Kuwagamon came from.

They reached a cliff once they cleared the forest and Joseph and Koromon went to the edge "There's no way down. We'll have to find another way." then once again they heard Kuwagamon's roar and they ran forward as he burst from the trees and flew over them.  
"Joe look out." Sam yelled as Kuwagamon flew at him, then Koromon jumped up and blew pink bubbles at him but like with the others it didn't do much but Kuwagamon hit Koromon then turned around and went for the others then their Digimon jumped up and attacked Kuwagamon but he hit them then crashed into the trees.

The group ran to their fallen Digimon, "Koromon, what were you trying to do?" asked Joe "I was trying to make a good impression."  
The other Digimon were out cold "Come on Tsumemon, wake up." said Ash  
"Please Kokomon, talk to me." said Rebecca  
"Tsunomon..." said Lauren  
"They must be programmed for bravery." said Sam  
"Hang in there." said Rhys  
"You're stronger than this Moonmon." said James  
"Please wake up, Tanemon." said Danni.

They picked up their partners then Kuwagamon came out of the trees and they all ran to Joe near the edge of the cliff, "Okay guys, when there's an opening get ready to run." said Ash  
"No, this time we fight." said Tsumemon waking up  
"I agree, we stand and fight." said Koromon, they then began to wriggle out of their hands  
"Let me go, let me go." said Yaamon  
"I can do it." said Kokomon  
"You too Tsunomon?" asked Lauren "I'm afraid so." he replied then they all jumped from their partners hands and charged at Kuwagamon and as the group yelled at them to come back, black clouds started to form in the sky as their Digivices began to glow, then lights came down from the clouds and landed on the Digimon, "What's going on?" asked Rebecca but everyone just watched and Ash began to smile.

"Tsumemon Digivolve to...Keramon!"

"Koromon Digivolve to...Agumon!"

"Kokomon Digivolve to...Lopmon!"

"Tsunomon Digivolve to...Elecmon!"

"MetalKoromon Digivolve to...Hagurumon!"

"Yaamon Digivolve to...Impmon!"

"Tanemon Digivolve to...Floramon!"

"Moonmon Digivolve to...Lunamon!"

All the new Digimon lined up in front of Kuwagamon, "They changed." said Sam  
"They Digivolved." Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Lets get'em." said Agumon "Pepper Breath." he said shooting a fire ball at him then the other Digimon moved around Kuwagamon.  
"Bug Blaster." said Keramon shooting 3 red fire balls at Kuwagamon's head making him stumble.  
"Blazing Ice." said Lopmon sending shards of ice and a high powered icy wind from her mouth, "Night of Blizzard." said Impmon sending a small dark blizzard from his hands and both attacks hit Kuwagamon making him almost lose his balance.  
"Lunar Claw." said Lunamon hitting him in the leg with claws of dark energy, "Thunder Strike." said Elecmon shooting a bolt of lightning from his tails at Kuwagamon's other leg causing him to fall to his knees then as he tried to stand up again Hagurumon floated up behind him "Cog Crusher." he said summoning a black gear and sending it at the back of his head keeping him down but not for long, he then let out his wings and tried to fly "Rain of Pollen." said Floramon blowing yellow pollen from her flower hands, paralysing Kuwagamon making land back on his feet.

The Digimon all regrouped in front of Kuwagamon "All together everyone." said Keramon who used Bug Blaster, Agumon used Pepper Breath, Lopmon used Blazing Ice, Elecmon used Thunder Strike and Impmon used Night of Blizzard. All the attacks hit Kuwagamon causing his chest to set on fire and him to roar and fall backwards in to the trees.

The Digimon turned around to face their partners "They did it." said Joseph "They did it!" they yelled running to their partners "Told you we could do it." said Agumon running to Joseph. They all hugged each other, laughed while looking at their new Digimon when suddenly Kuwagamon came up from the trees "I though we had seen the last of him." said Rebecca "Looks like he had other ideas." said Ash then Kuwagamon jammed his tusks into the ground and the cliff side broke off and the group fell off the cliff with the rocks they were stood on.

As they fell Keramon tried to grab Ash and float up but it failed and they fell.

Hagurumon tried to hold Sam on his back but he just fell faster.

Lopmon tried to hold Rebecca and use her ears to fly but she couldn't hold on and they continued to fall.

They all hit the rushing water and struggled to get their bearings, "Calming waters." said Lunamon touching her antenna to the water making it still "Good work Lunamon." said Ash "I had no idea you could do that."  
"Look out." said Rhys as Kuwagamon and some more of the cliff fell down "Rapid waters." said Lunamon quickly touching the water with her antenna making it move a lot faster, pushing them forward away from the falling rocks that when the hit the water they caused a massive splash that caused big waves that carried them ahead.

Lunamon was soon able to calm the water and they swam to shore.


	3. Battle on the Burning Beach!

The group stood, still dripping slightly, next to the river. "Nothing like a good swim, huh." said Lunamon giggling  
"Yeah, other than the falling rocks that was fun." said James laughed "You're not really Moonmon anymore are you?"  
"Nope, now I'm Lunamon."  
"What happened to you guys? You're completely different now." asked Rhys  
"We just Digivolved that's all." said Impmon  
"What, so I need a thesaurus now. What does that mean?" asked Rhys.  
"Its simple evolution." said Ash "They just went from the In-training stage to the Rookie stage in their evolution cycle."  
"Exactly, I was Tsumemon but now I'm Keramon."

"Yeah, and was Yaamon now I'm Impmon. Get it memorised."  
"You cocky attitude hasn't changed." said Rhys.

"I was Koromon, I Digivolved to become Agumon."

"I went from Kokomon to Lopmon."  
"You're still really cute." said Rebecca hugging her.

"I was Tsunomon, but I'm Elecmon now."

"I used to be MetalKoromon, I am now Hagurumon."

"And I went from Tanemon to Floramon."

"All of you changed so drastically, but how does it work?" asked Sam  
"It isn't an easy process, we had to share your energy to make it happen." said Hagurumon  
"But how do you access our energy?"  
"That is not something that we know and I doubt it would be easy to explain if we did."

"Okay, what do we do now?" asked Joseph.  
"We can't just stay here." said Rhys.

"I say we go with our original plan and go to the ocean." said James  
"I agree." said Ash  
"Do they go their in your anime?" asked Rhys  
"Yep."  
"What happens there?" asked Rhys feeling curious.  
"I can't really remember much. For some reason all I remember is them eating but I'm sure something else happened." Ash replied rubbing his head.

"You're not much help are you." said Rhys starting to get angry.  
"Hey if it was something bad then I would remember." said Ash almost shouting.  
"Can you two stop arguing?" said Keramon  
"Yeah, they're leaving without us." said Impmon as the rest of the group were walking down stream  
"Hey wait up!" said Rhys running after them with Impmon.

Ash was about to go after them but Keramon pulled him back. "We need to talk." said Keramon  
"What about?" he asked folding his arms readying to listen.  
"What happened with Kuwagamon?" He asked seriously  
"What do you mean?"  
"When we got hit, Kuwagamon's claw crushed me and the last thing I saw before blacking out was you being impaled. Then suddenly we climb out of there like it was nothing and then you lie about it to the others, what is going on?" asked Keramon now determined for answers.  
"Did you hear it? The voice?" asked Ash ominously.  
"I heard something but it was muffled, I couldn't hear it properly." said Keramon looking confused.  
"It was a voice saying that it wasn't the end and that we weren't done yet. I don't know who it was but it saved us. And I don't think it will be the last time we hear from him."

"Hey Ash, Keramon, hurry up." yelled Rebecca

"Coming B." he yelled back "We can't tell them, they will worry too much." he said walking towards the group.  
"What do we do?" asked Keramon  
"We keep moving and keep the others alive. If they get hurt I wouldn't forgive myself." they then moved faster and caught up with they others.

"What were you talking about?" asked Rebecca  
"It's nothing, Keramon just wanted to know how much I knew about him as a Digimon." Ash replied thinking on his feet  
"What does that mean?" Rebecca feeling confused and suspicious.  
"Well Keramon's type is unknown but is notorious for eating data, so much so that if they eat too much it can cause them to Digivolve, but not always." said Ash slightly surprised that he remembered that.

"You know a lot about Digimon." She said slightly impressed  
"Yeah, it's not one of my coolest qualities, but hey, it's finally become useful." he said then began making his way to the front of the group.

"You and Ash are quite close aren't you, Rebecca." said Lopmon.  
"Please, call me Becca or Becky. I don't really like being called Rebecca."  
"What about B?"  
"Only Ash calls me that."  
"So you are close." she said with a mischievous grin.  
"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." Lopmon began to giggle then wrapped herself in her ears, "What? What's so funny?" asked Becca.  
"Nothing, nothing. I just think it's cute." she said then she lost her balance and tripped but Keramon, who was floating next to her over the river, caught her by putting his arm on her ears that were still covering her belly.

"You okay, Lopmon?" asked Keramon steadying her  
"Yeah, thanks Keramon." she said unwrapping herself, Keramon then went to the front with Ash.

Becca smiled and giggled at Lopmon "What are you laughing at?" asked Lopmon  
"You like Keramon don't you?" she asked with a cheeky smile.  
"No. I mean he's a nice guy but, well look at him." she said pointing at him talking to Ash with a creepy grin on his face.  
"I see your point. But Ash isn't exactly normal, that's what I like about him."  
"Hmm." said Lopmon thinking about Keramon.

As they neared the end of the river, a familiar noise could be heard in the distance. "Whats that sound?" asked Joseph, Lopmon raised her ears "Somethings ringing." she said.  
"Oh, I remember now there are phones on the beach. Come on." said Ash running ahead and the others followed behind.

When they got their they saw the phone booths and they were still ringing, they then ran to them but Ash stayed behind, "They won't work." he yelled to them.

They arrived at the phones and they stopped ringing, "Why did it stop Joe?" asked Agumon.  
"I don't know." said Joe stepping inside, Ash then walked over to them "Don't bother with them, they won't work and even if they did, who would you call? It's not like anyone can come and pick us up." he said.  
"It can't hurt to try." said Sam.  
"Who knows may be you're wrong like you normally are." said Rhys as they all went to the other booths.  
"Thanks Rhys, good to know you still don't like me." said Ash as he walked away with Keramon.

Joe tried to call his little sister to see if she was okay but the phone just said "The number you are trying to reach is currently in custard, please try again."  
"What the hell?" he said hanging up.

Sam's phone said "The aliens you are trying to reach are busy right now, please go away."  
"Aliens?" he said looking at the phone.

Becca was at a booth with James and their phone wasn't working at all, "All I'm getting is a loud beeping noise." said Becca.  
"Maybe the one over there works." said Lunamon.

"I don't think so." said Floramon outside Rhys and Danni's booth.

"Maybe Ash was right." said Danni.  
"I refuse to believe that." said Rhys trying another number.

Lauren's phone was playing the Digimon anime English theme song but she had no idea what it was so she just hung up.

Ash was sat on the beach watching them get frustrated at the phones, "I'm getting hungry." said Keramon "I'm going to go get some berries from up there." he said floating up the cliff. After 2 attempts Joe had given up and went to sit with Ash, and Agumon went up the cliff with Keramon.

Ash and Joe had been friends since primary school and had been though a lot together, in the form of bullies, bad friends and even each other, but they remained friends though it all and it was Joe who introduced Ash to Rebecca.  
They both aren't very sporty but they bonded over learning martial arts and going to the gym together but Joe goes a lot more than Ash.

"Hey." said Joe  
"Hey. How you holding up?" asked Ash  
"It will take some getting used to, being here, and knowing that there is no one to save us, except our Digimon."  
"Yeah, but I know for a fact that they are reliable."  
"I believe ya." there was a pause as they heard Rhys yell, they chuckled.

"What can you tell me about Agumon?" asked Joe.  
"Well, he is a loyal Digimon. His evolution route is complicated though."  
"How so?" he asked becoming more interested.  
"Well that type of Agumon has two evolution routes, the Greymon line and Meramon line."  
"Greymon sounds dull, tell me about Meramon."

"Meramon is a fire Digimon, made from a firewall. He looks like a man on fire but he can control who he burns. He also has a hot temper." then Agumon and Keramon came back with handfuls of berries so they sat and ate them with Ash and Joe.

A few minutes later the others had given up trying and sat with Ash and Joe. "So, what should we do now?" asked Sam.  
"I think it's best if we rest here for a bit." said Ash  
"I agree, we haven't eaten in ages and we're all tired of running." said Becca  
"Right then, here you go Danni, your food's in there." Rhys said giving Danni her yellow rucksack "Thanks Rhys." she said smiling at him but he looked away blushing.  
"Wait, wouldn't it be best if we share our food, so we each have an equal amount?" Sam asked nervously  
"No. We should all have the same amount of food anyway because we all agreed on what to bring when we planned this trip." said Becca  
"Did you not bring enough food Sam?" asked Lauren  
"No, I brought enough. I was thinking of anyone who hadn't." they all looked at him and saw that Sam's bag was smaller than everyone else and would have been filled by his laptop.  
"Okay, for Sam's benefit, everyone make sure that you have everything you packed." said Ash. Everyone looked in their bags and checked their pockets.  
"Hey, look." said Lauren holding out her bag with the Digivice attached to it "It's those things we got before we came here."  
"I forgot about those weird things." said James  
"What are they again?" asked Danni  
"They are Digivices, and from what I remember they help transfer our energy to our Digimon to help them Digivolve." said Ash.  
"Good thing you have them then." said Keramon.

Sam then finished looking through his bag "It looks like I forgot some of the things I was meant to pack." he said nervously rubbing his head "I don't suppose anyone packed extra."  
"You're lucky that my mum made extra because my sister was planning on coming." said Joe  
"Why didn't she come again?" asked Ash  
"She caught a cold and we didn't want to make it worse. So you in luck Sam, you can have her food."  
"Thanks, Joe." said Sam  
"Wait a minute, we only have enough food for 3 days." said Rhys "Who knows how long we will be here, and won't we have to share with the Digimon."  
"Don't worry about us." said Impmon  
"We can get our own food." said Agumon  
"So don't worry your pretty little head." said Impmon smiling at Rhys who wasn't amused.

Then Elecmon's ears began to twitch and he stood up and faced the ocean, "What's wrong Elecmon?" asked Lauren "Trouble, coming this way." he replied and they all looked around but then the ground began to shake and water burst up from the sand like a geyser, hitting all the phone booths up into the air, destroying them as they hit the ground. Then a patch of sand began to rise then as the sand began to disperse and get thrown around a shell came up from the ground "What is that?" asked Sam as they moved away  
"Shellmon." said Hagurumon  
"What's a Shellmon?" asked James  
"A digital monster that shows anger for no reason." the shell then fully emerged and Shellmon's pink body came out. They then ran closer to the cliff but left their bags where they were, "The bags!" said Joe turning back and running to the bags "Joe, wait up!" said Agumon running after him.  
"Digimon attack!" said Keramon moving to Shellmon.  
"Right." said Elecmon, following him with the others. Shellmon moved closer to Joe "Pepper breath!" said Agumon spitting a fireball at Shellmon's face, stopping him in his tracks.

The other Digimon then met up with Agumon and positioned themselves around Shellmon, "Bug Blaster!" said Keramon spitting red fireballs at Shellmon's head.  
"Blazing Ice!" said Lopmon but nothing happened.  
"Thunder Strike!" said Elecmon but only sparks came from his tail.  
"Night of Blizzard!" said Impmon putting his hands out but nothing happened. Then Shellmon hit all the Digimon that attacked with water but Agumon and Keramon got up again.  
"Rain of Pollen!" said Floramon but couldn't produce the pollen from her hands and Shellmon swatted her away.  
"Cog Crusher!" said Hagurumon floating above Shellmon but the gear didn't appear and Shellmon blasted him down with water.  
"Lunar Claw!" said Lunamon but the darkness didn't appear and Shellmon just smacked her away.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Rhys while running to Impmon and the others went to their partners.  
"It's like they lost their powers." said James. Keramon and Agumon stood facing Shellmon and Ash went to Joe, "Forget the bags man, we have bigger problems." said Ash. Joe then looked at his partner shooting a fireball at a monster twice his size and he dropped the bags, "We have to help them." he said and Ash smiled and nodded. They then stood next to their partners and readied for battle, "Why are they the only ones unaffected?" asked Sam.  
"We are too hungry." said Hagurumon  
"Keramon and Agumon are the only ones who ate something." said Lauren  
"Sorry, but I have no energy." said Elecmon  
"Looks like it's just us." said Ash  
"As usual then." said Joe with a smirk  
"But this time you have us." said Agumon  
"Right, lets go." said Keramon.

Ash and Joe moved with their partners to both sides of Shellmon, "Yo ugly, over here." Ash yelled getting Shellmon's attention then Agumon from the other side shot a fireball at his cheek. Shellmon looked over at Agumon and Joe then Keramon shot a red fireball at his other cheek, Ash then picked up 2 pieces of the broken phone booths and threw one to Joe. Joe then hit Shellmon's shell with the bar but Shellmon leaned down and picked up Joe with one of his green tentacles on his head and lifted him up, "Joe!" Ash yelled then began hitting Shellmon "Put. Him. Down." he said with each strike then Shellmon raised his foot and stepped on Ash.  
"Ash! No!" yelled Becca. Keramon tried cutting Shellmon's foot with his claws but Shellmon picked him up with his tentacle and raised him up with Joe. Agumon tried to shoot them down but Shellmon stepped on him like he did with Ash. Shellmon then blasted the rest of the group with water from his head, smacking them against the hillside.

"We have to do something, ah." said Joe being crushed.  
"We have to help." said Ash with a clear sound of pain in his voice, then their Digivices began to glow and so did Keramon and Agumon. Light then came from nowhere and went to Keramon and Agumon.

"Keramon Digivolve to... Chrysalimon!"

The sudden change in size made Shellmon lose his grip on Joe who fell to the ground.

"Agumon Digivolve to... Meramon!"

Meramon's heat caused Shellmon to lift his foot then Meramon lifted him up and pushed him away allowing Ash to stagger away clutching his ribs. Ash and Joe were able to get away and met up at the bags, "They Digivolved again." said Ash.  
"Is that Meramon?" Joe asked, watching in amazement  
"That's him." Ash answered with a smile.

Meramon and Chrysalimon faced Shellmon, he then shot water aimed at Meramon but Chrysalimon moved in front and was able to withstand it, "Data Slicer!" he yelled sending out his spiked tentacles and began cutting up Shellmon, he then wrapped them making him unable to move. Meramon then moved between Chrysalimon's tentacles and faced Shellmon "Fire Fists!" he yelled igniting his fists then began punching Shellmon in the face rapidly. When Shellmon looked like he had had enough Meramon stopped hitting him, "Finish it." Meramon said to Chrysalimon as he jumped out of the way.

"Right." Chrysalimon replied and then lifted Shellmon up and threw him, with all his strength, out to sea then with Shellmon still in mid air, Meramon ignited his hands again "Crimson Flame!" he said throwing a massive red fireball hitting underneath Shellmon's shell and exploding sending Shellmon even further out and he landed with an almighty splash.

Chrysalimon and Meramon then began to glow again and shrunk, turning back into Keramon and Agumon. Ash and Joe ran to them and picked them up, "Are you guys okay?" asked Ash  
"Do you guys have anything to eat?" asked Agumon.

After they made sure everyone was okay, they all had something to eat then set about deciding what to do next. "Shellmon was defeated but not destroyed. He could come back and I don't want to be here to find out if he does." said Sam  
"I say we head back to the forest were we started and see if there is anyway back to our world." said Rhys.  
"I thought I told you this; there isn't a way back, no one can come and get us, we just have to keep moving and look out for each other. That's the only way we will get through this in one piece." said Ash.  
"Ash is right Rhys. Besides, we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here, so getting back will be really difficult." said Becca.  
"And we could run into Kuwagamon." said Lauren.  
"Okay, maybe going back is a bad idea but were can we go from here? There is a cliff blocking our way here." said Rhys.  
"I'll go see if there is an easier way up." said Ash "Come on Keramon." they then went down the beach and around a corner.

"Okay, now that he's not here, has anyone else noticed something different about Ash?" asked Rhys.  
"Yeah, he seems... I don't know. He's just a bit unlike himself, if you know what I mean." said Sam.  
"Yeah, I've seen it too." said Joe.  
"Also, he knows so much about this place and yet he forgot that their was a Shellmon here." said Becca "That seems like something he would remember, for our sake."

"Something else is bothering me as well." said Agumon.  
"What is it Agumon?" asked Joe.  
"When Shellmon stood on me, I could feel the pressure crushing me but Digivolving fixed the damage. With Ash, nothing fixed him, and yet he is fine."

"I saw something similar with Kuwagamon, when he claimed that he was able to move out of the way, I swear I saw Kuwagamon's claw go through him and Tsumemon." said Impmon.  
"Something strange is happening with them, but should we confront them?" asked James.  
"No. I think it's best if we pretend that we know nothing and let him tell us and if that doesn't work, the next time we see it happen we will confront him then." said Joe.  
"Y'know, I think that's the most I've heard you say at one time." said Rhys.

Then Ash and Keramon came back, "There is a bit of a slop just around the corner, it should make it easier to climb." said Ash.  
"Then I guess we're going that way then." said Sam.  
"Is there anything you want to tell us before we go?" asked Rhys.  
"Well there is one thing." said Ash, they all looked to him in anticipation, "Whatever happens we need to stick together." they all sighed "No, I mean it. In the anime when the main guy got separated and the rest of them split up to look for him, it caused a lot of problems. So no matter what, no splitting up. Got it?"  
"Got it!" they all replied.  
"Okay then. Lets move out." he said then they all picked up their bags and got moving.


	4. Date By The Lake!

**Okay I'm back. Sorry for my emo outburst before, I was doubting myself. But I just got my first job and will be starting work soon and that has given me confidence so here I go again!**

* * *

After they climbed up the cliff they stopped for a moment to look out over the ocean. "That is quite the view." said Joe "Yeah." said Agumon  
"Hey Agumon. Why didn't you stay as Meramon? It would save a lot of trouble."  
"I don't have the energy and neither do you. Remember I use your energy to Digivolve so if I stayed as Meramon you'd be really tired." Agumon explained but was confused by it himself  
"That makes sense I guess." He said by still not fully understanding.

"Okay, so where do we go now?" asked Rhys but before they could answer they heard a growl then a dinosaur like Digimon came from around a rock  
"What the hell is that?" asked Sam panicking  
"Its just a Monochromon. Do not be alarmed they are normally quite docile." said Hagurumon then it let out an angry roar  
"It must be having an off day." said Rhys then another one came from the other side  
"Oh great we're caught in a Monochromon turf war." said Ash sarcastically  
"I think we better get out of here before they think we apart of this too." said Becca as she pushed James forward and everyone followed behind and began running as the Monochromon collided. "That battle is just going to end with one or both of them in the water." said Keramon looking on  
"I think you're right about that." said Ash stood behind him  
"Well I'm not staying to find out." said Sam running with the others then Ash and Keramon followed as well, just as the Monochromon smashed into each other and fell off the cliff into the ocean.  
Further ahead the group had stopped to catch their breath, "Why do we always end up running?" asked Sam gasping for air "I hate running."  
"Yeah me too, we should just stay and fight." said Rhys  
"That's not what I meant." Sam said still trying to catch his breath  
"We can't solve everything with violence, Rhys." said Ash "Whatever." he said walking away "Hey Rhys, wait up." said Impmon following him, then Danni and Floramon followed them. Ash sighed and signalled them to keep moving.

As they kept walking the sun began to set and it made the sparkling forest glow a brilliant orange, the group then began to wonder about where they would set up camp, "My feet are starting to hurt." said Danni trudging  
"We should find somewhere to camp soon. We're all tired and it's getting dark." said Rhys  
"Well look at mister responsible." said Ash in a funny sarcastic voice  
"Screw you Ash, I'm just as responsible as you are." Rhys said angrily getting in Ash's face  
"Please don't start arguing again." said Becca, Rhys turned away and kept walking.  
"Wait a minute guys." said Lunamon as her antenna started twitching "I sense water. This way." she said running ahead and the others followed behind.  
They followed Lunamon to a beautiful, shimmering lake with a small island in the middle and pylons on the water that weren't connected to anything. The light from the setting sun made the lake shine with a majestic orange. "Whoa, it's beautiful." said Lauren. They looked out on the lake and recognised that it was shaped like a crown with 3 points, "I think this is Crown Jewel lake." said Hagurumon  
"I thought it was called Dragon Eye lake. Home of Seadramon." said Ash  
"No, that's on the other side of File Island." said Hagurumon with his great amount of knowledge  
"Hey what's that?" asked Danni pointing at the island in the centre of the lake. There were lights shining at the centre of the island, "Let's go see shall we." said Ash.

They ran to a land bridge connecting the shore to the island, and when they reached the centre they saw that the lights were coming from a red and blue tram car that was just there in the centre with nothing connected to it, but it was still powered. The group ran to the tram car as it lit up and went inside, it was nice and clean but completely empty. The seats were green and looked very comfortable, as they filed inside Sam went to the front with Hagurumon to look at the equipment, most of it worked but didn't show anything useful. Danni, Floramon, James and Lunamon all quickly sat down in the seats in the centre of the car, "These seats are surprisingly comfy." said James bouncing happily on the seat with Lunamon doing the same to his right. Becca, Lopmon, Lauren and Elecmon entered at the back on the tram but while Becca and Lopmon moved closer to the centre, Lauren and Elecmon stayed nearer the back. Lauren kept her head down but Elecmon caught her attention as he smiled up at her as if to say _I'll stay with you no matter where we are_. Joe and Agumon entered next and immediately Joe looked at the floor and thought that it was the cleanest tram car he had ever seen. The ones he was used to seeing were always covered in litter and stained with chewing gum. Ash, Keramon, Rhys and Impmon entered last. Ash and Keramon went to the head of the tram in order to maintain his leader like stature while Rhys and Impmon stayed near the door as if he was ready to jump out at anytime. As the group began to settle and Sam and Hagurumon had rejoined the group, they all had one question on their minds "What on earth is this doing here?" asked Joe finally with a slight look to Ash for the answer "I have no idea." he said  
"Wasn't this in your anime?" asked Lauren from the back quietly, but loud enough to hear.  
"I don't remember. Besides it wouldn't matter if it was because we are on a different side of File Island than them, so my knowledge of the anime doesn't matter." Ash said with annoyed look as he knew the anime like the back of his hand but still struggled to remember  
"So like usual, your useless." said Rhys with his usual animosity  
"What is your problem?" asked Ash directing his anger at Rhys "Why do you hate me so much?" Rhys huffed and left the tram "You guys make yourselves comfortable, we'll stay here tonight. I'll go talk to Rhys." said Ash before he left the tram as well. He walked out and saw Rhys near the edge of the island next to the land bridge "What's going on with you?" asked Ash "Why do you hate me so much? I barely even know you."  
"Lets not talk about this in ear shot of the others." said Rhys beginning to walk across the land bridge, Ash followed him across.  
"What is this about, Rhys?" asked Ash genuinely confused  
"You have known me for about as long as you have known Becky." said Rhys "But I have known her for a lot longer. So why did she have to go for you?" he said straining like he wanted to shout but was still keeping his voice down  
"This is about Becky? I thought you were over her." said Ash becoming even more confused  
"I am, I think I am. I don't know anymore." said Rhys with his head in his hands.

Rhys and Becca are childhood friends and for along time Rhys liked her. For a lot of that time she knew this and told him that they could only be friends. Rhys understood and slowly began to see it her way, however when Joe introduced her to Ash and they started flirting and eventually started going out, he started to feel resentment towards Ash but couldn't put a reason behind it as in his heart he was over her and wish her happiness that Ash was giving her.

"Do you still like her?" asked Ash with a serious look on his face as he was determined for an answer, he didn't want this to be the reason for possible conflict between them. Rhys paused for a minute as he searched his heart for the true answer he wanted to give, "No, I am over her. I just..." he stopped mid-sentence not knowing how to word how he felt  
"You just want to be with someone, you want to have what me and Becca have." said Ash calmly knowing what he wanted to say  
"Exactly, but, who would want to be with me." said Rhys sulking  
"I know someone who likes you." said Ash mysteriously  
"Really? Who?" asked Rhys brightening up a bit  
"She made me promise not to tell you. But I will give you some advise; keep your eyes open, because love will find you when you least expect it." said Ash as he began to walk across the land bridge "What the hell does that mean?" he asked chasing after him but Ash left him without an answer and just laughed at him.  
As they got back to the tram car, Ash stopped Rhys at the door "So, are we good?" he asked extending his hand. Rhys took his hand "Yeah, we're good." he smiled then when they let go Rhys opened the door and went inside with Ash shortly behind.  
"So. Who wants something to eat?" asked Ash with a smile  
"Actually, I had an idea about that." said Rhys  
"Really?" asked Sam surprised that Rhys had thought of something  
"Yes." he said with a cocky I-can-do-this-too attitude "Why don't we save our food and fish in the lake and collect berries."  
"That's actually a good idea Rhys." said Joe truly surprised  
"Good work, Rhys." said Ash putting his hand on his shoulder and smiling "Okay that's what we'll do. Me, B, Joe and Sam will make rods and fish, while Rhys, Danni, James and Lauren can gather berries. Digimon just go with your partners. Got it?" Ash said taking charge "Got it!" they all said. They all left the tram car and went to do their jobs.

Ash told Keramon and Lopmon to start a fire while they made the rods and went fishing. Joe sent Agumon to help with the fire as well and Danni asked Hagurumon to help collect berries as they could use his gears to hold the plastic bags that once held sandwiches, but they are now using them to carry berries. The land bridge was at the centre of the base of the crown like shape of the lake. The fishers positioned themselves at the base in pairs at both sides of the land bridge, Ash was sat with Becca and Joe was sat with Sam.

Joe and Sam are quite close. When they were younger Joe and Ash helped Sam when he was being bullied and even when Ash wasn't around Joe would continue to protect Sam. Sam was grateful for this and offered to help Joe revise and tutor him. Sam would be bullied because he was smart and a bit nerdy. Joe wasn't that smart (then again you can't really compare people with Sam) but he was strong and was able to overpower the bullies. As they stayed together they became like brothers and were often seen together.

Joe and Sam were sat to the left of the land bridge, fishing the gleaming blue water. "How do we even know that there are fish in here?" asked Sam holding a stick with a string in the water  
"Ash seems to think there is, plus it's the first time he has agreed to do something Rhys wanted to do so he must believe there are fish here." said Joe  
"I guess so. And we have only been at it for a few minutes." said Sam. They stopped talking and waited to see if they could catch any fish. Sam was thinking as they waited, after all the problems Joe helped him with, he never truly thanked him and as he looked at Joe he knew he was different from the others and felt that he was a true friend. "Y'know Joe..." Sam said but was cut off by his fishing rod being pulled down  
"Come on Sam, reel it in." said Joe as Sam stood up and tried to pull it out of the water but was struggling so Joe stood up behind him and put one hand on Sam's and the other on the stick and helped him pull. As they pulled Sam lost his grip and fell back on to Joe, who was able to keep his balance, and just stayed there as he reeled in the fish. Sam stayed leaning on Joe's chest and because he had fallen slightly he was looking up at Joe's face as he flicked his hair out of his face, Sam was speechless. "You okay, Sam?" asked Joe looking down at him. Sam stood up and took the stick from Joe "Thanks." he said taking the fish off the string  
"No problem." Joe smiled then as he went back to his stick he saw the string move and he stepped on the stick as a fish tried to pull away, he picked it up and quickly pulled in the fish. After Joe had taken it off the string he sat down again "Just 2 more I guess." he said and Sam sat down next to him again.

Ash and Becca were sat at the other side of the land bridge and had already caught 3 fish, they were looking at the other side and they saw what happened with Joe and Sam "Those two would make a cute couple." said Becca with a smile  
"Yeah, too bad it'll take ages before they realise their feelings for each other." said Ash. There was a small moment of silence as they watched the water move slowly with the breeze, then their was a tug on Becca's fishing rod and in one swift movement she pulled in a quite a large fish "Whoa, thats a big one." she said  
"You like 'em big, don't ya." Ash said with a funny smile on his face  
"That's why I'm with you." she said also with a funny smile, making him laugh. They picked up all their fish and went to the land bridge were Keramon, Lopmon and Agumon had started a fire, so they took the fish and put them on sticks to cook around the fire. After a few minutes Sam and Joe came over and did the same with the fish they had caught.

Danni was trying to get some more berries from a tree but she couldn't quite reach, then Rhys reached over her and grabbed them for her then gave them to her "Thanks Rhys." she said with a smile but he didn't reply he just went back to picking fruit, "Hmph." Danni exhaled angrily and stomped over to him "Hey, what's your problem? Why are ignoring me?" she asked almost yelling at him  
"Sorry Danni." he said turning to her "I just have a lot on my mind." he said putting his hand on her head and smiling.  
"You can always talk to me, I am your sister after all." she said very proudly, Rhys suddenly looked like he was deep in thought, he looked down and said quietly "Not my real sister." Danni heard this and recoiled in shock. She clenched her fist then punched him in the stomach "Well if that's how you feel fine then I'll just leave you alone." she yelled then marched angrily further into the forest.  
Floramon looked up at Rhys "Please chose your words more carefully." she said before following Danni.

Danni was walking through the forest not really thinking about where she was going then as Floramon caught up to her she stopped and they both realised they didn't know where they were. They were scared and looked around for a clue of which way to go but all they saw was multi-coloured trees and various road signs, Danni was about to yell for help when she saw a yellow light in the distance and they decided to follow it.

Rhys returned to the group with Impmon to find that the others were already there and waiting for them sitting around the fire with the fish cooking around it "Hey Rhys, Impmon. Where's Danni?" asked Ash  
"I thought she would have come back here. She ran off before." said Rhys  
"We have to go find her." said Lauren worried  
"Me, Keramon, Joe and Agumon will go look for her." Ash sighed  
"No, she's my sister and it's kinda my fault she is gone, I'll go after her." said Rhys protesting as Ash stood up  
"Keramon and Agumon are the only ones that can Digivolve, we can take care of any threats." he said with a smug look and his arms crossed  
"No, look I'll find her then be back with out any problems. Trust me." Rhys replied  
"Fine." Ash sighed "But find her quickly or we will eat your fish." Ash sat down again and Rhys and Impmon went back into the forest.  
"You did that on purpose didn't you." asked Becca  
"What? No." he said sarcastically with a smile.

Danni and Floramon had followed the light to a small cave and in it, on a alter-like rock, there was a pink flower with a white centre but it looked solid, almost like it was carved or made of stone or metal, it gleamed in the light. "Whoa, that's really pretty." said Floramon walking slowly towards it like it was drawing her forward  
"What is it, Floramon?" asked Danni but got no reply as Floramon was looking intently at the flower, she then reached out and grabbed it. As her petals wrapped around the flower, it began to glow again and suddenly Floramon was covered in a blinding light. Danni covered her eyes and looked away as her eyes burned from the sight.

Meanwhile, Rhys and Impmon saw the light from a distance and decided to follow it, in hope that it will lead them to Danni and Floramon.

* * *

 **Oh, cliffhanger :) I hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic, because I'm actually proud of how the rest of it is coming along. Like I said before, I have up to chapter 5 written but I'm making edits and uploading slowly while also writing chapter 6. I really hope I can continue writing this even when I have work but until then I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Of Flowers and Stone!

The blinding yellow light engulfed Floramon, forcing Danni to move out of the cave when Rhys and Impmon arrived "Danni, what the hell is going on?" asked Rhys covering his eyes "Where is Floramon?" asked Impmon also blocking out the light  
"She's in there." she replied "We found this weird flower and when she touched it this happened." The light began to dim and then eventually stopped.

As they looked in, they saw Floramon stood there but she looked different, her flower hands had turned from purple to cherry blossom pink and the flowers around her neck became pink as well, the flower she had touched was gone. "Floramon?" asked Danni looking into the cave "Are you okay?"  
"Yes, I think so." she said turning and smiling at her.

Suddenly the cave she was in started shaking and rocks started falling, Floramon ran for the exit and leaped into Danni's arms as the cave collapsed.

"What the hell caused that?" asked Rhys  
"Are you okay?" asked Danni still holding Floramon  
"Yeah, I'm fine." she answered as Danni put her down. Before they could talk or move further, from the rubble a giant creature made of stone burst through and knocked them all back, "What the hell is that?" Rhys yelled  
"It's Golemon, but this is strange, he is usually a calm Digimon." said Impmon, it then roared and the ground shook  
"You stole my flower!" He yelled then looked at Danni and Floramon"You have my flower, you will be my flower now!"  
"Not a chance big guy, she stays with me." Danni yelled holding Floramon close to her  
"I'll just have you both." he yelled then reached out to grab them  
"Night of blizzard!" said Impmon sending dark energy from his hands at Golemon's head but it didn't faze him, he just stopped for a second then went to grab Danni and Floramon but Danni pushed Floramon out of the way and Golemon only grabbed her.

"Danni!" Rhys yelled "Impmon, do something!"

"I have to protect her!" Impmon thought to himself then began to glow but as he was about to Digivolve he saw glowing red eyes in the distance staring right at him, their evil intent and terrifying glare paralysed him, stopping him from Digivolving.  
"What happened Impmon?" asked Rhys but Impmon was still in shock and couldn't answer. Floramon picked herself up and saw Danni being crushed by Golemon and she began to glow but once again the eyes appeared but she glared back at them and powered through, then the light completely covered her.

"Floramon Digivolve to... Kabukimon!"

Kabukimon stood before Golemon, who looked down at her with Danni still in his hand, he then threw Danni at Rhys, who caught her but was knocked down "My flower!" Golemon roared and raised his fist but then Kabukimon began to dance.  
Her fluid movements made Golemon stop and stare at her, he even leaned in to look closer. Then as her back was turned to him she fired of the petals around her head and they hit him on the side of his head "Lion Dance!" she said upon impact.

Kabukimon turned with grace as her petals re-grew and Golemon landed with a large thud. He then turned his back to Kabukimon "Sulphur Plume!" he yelled as red hot smoke shot from the holes on his back. The heat was powerful but Kabukimon with stood it. She raised her hands "Cherry Blossom Storm!" a vortex of cherry blossoms cut through clouds of smoke, dispersing them, then hitting Golemon cutting him up. As Golemon roared in pain from the cuts, a black gear emerged from his shoulder, flew into the sky, then exploded. Kabukimon stopped attacking when Golemon hit the ground "Ow." he yelled in pain "What happened?" his voice was much smoother, still rough but not angry rough.

Kabukimon de-digivolved back into Floramon. "You're a Floramon, why are you pink?" he asked  
"I found your flower and when I touched it I changed." Floramon explained calmly  
"My flower? I was told to guard it over 100 years ago by the former rulers of the Digital World. They said that it would only respond to it's rightful owner, it must belong to you." he said. He spoke slowly making him sound very wise and very old.  
"You have been here for 100 years? That must have been lonely." said Danni  
"It went fast. I barely noticed." said Golemon  
"Why did you attack when Floramon took the flower?" asked Rhys still a bit on edge.  
"I got hit by something and it made me lose control of myself. I'm really sorry." he said sincerly  
"It's okay. Nobody was hurt." said Danni with a smile.  
"We need to head back to the others." said Impmon "What will you do now, Golemon?" asked Floramon  
"I will go home. Hopefully my people are still there." he said but with a tone that sounded like he didn't believe they would be.  
"I'm sure you will find a place to call your home even if it's not were you remember." Danni said to him with a smile and he brightened up.  
"Your smile gives me hope, thank you." he said smiling back at her.  
They then began heading back to the lake waving goodbye to Golemon and him waving back with a smile.

When they arrived back at camp they explained what happened and they gave Rhys and Danni their fish to eat and gave Impmon and Floramon some berries and other fruits. "So Floramon Digivolved." said Ash with interest "I would have loved to have seen it."  
"What happened with Impmon sounds odd though. To be stopped mid-evolution, it must have been quite scary." said Sam was still trying to process what he knew about Digimon and the Digital world.  
"It was odd. I have no idea what those eyes were or who they belonged to." said Impmon  
"I've never heard of digivolution being stopped except for when the Digimon doesn't have enough energy." said Ash trying to think about what it could have been but then just shrugged it off as something weird that happened.

After they finished eating they went back to the tram to settle in for the night. "Right then. Before we sleep we need to talk about guard duty." said Ash at the front of the tram.  
"Why? I don't think anything will come for us in here." said Becca cuddling up to Lopmon who was very warm.  
"Even I don't know what manner of creature will come out at night. All I know is, it will likely be big enough to just see this as a food tin." he said slightly scaring the group "I can keep watch through the night with Keramon, if you guys want to get some rest."  
"No way Ash. You need your rest as well." said Joe "We should take it in turns."  
"Not James. He is too young." said Becca showing concern for her little brother.  
"Danni too." said Rhys not wanting her to get in anymore trouble  
"Aw man." said James huffing.  
"I'm not complaining. I'm tired." said Danni yawning  
"I'll take the first shift." said Rhys "I'll get to sleep longer that way."  
"I'll go next, then Sam, and Joe can finish up the night." said Ash  
"Okay then. Me and Impmon will go set up a fire outside." said Rhys "You guys get some rest." he said exiting the tram.

The rest of the group got comfortable and fell asleep in various places around the tram.  
Ash was sat near a door still awake while Keramon was asleep next to him. He looked over the group and hoped the night would be uneventful.

However, things never go as you hope. For as they sleep, something lurks in Crown Jewel Lake.


	6. Cold Hard Clash!

As Rhys and Impmon were coming to the end of their shift, they were both really bored. Rhys was looking up at the stars and their odd constellations but it was just making him more tired. Impmon was watching the fire and poking it with a stick. Although they were bored, they were also glad that nothing was happening and were praying for Ash and Keramon to come early. Then, as if he had heard their prayers, Ash emerged quietly from the tram and walked over to them. "Hey Ash." said Impmon alerting Rhys.  
"Is it your turn already?" asked Rhys sitting up to look at him.  
"No, I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd come out here." Ash explained  
"We have everything under control." said Rhys staring at the fire  
"I know. I wasn't doubting you." Ash replied as he sat down next to Rhys "There is only a few minutes left of your turn so I thought I would come out early."  
"How can you tell the time?" asked Rhys looking at him confused.  
"My watch still works and time is technically the same here." Ash explained showing his silver pocket watch from his pocket with its chain still attached to his pants.  
"I'm guessing it's not that simple." said Rhys expecting a long winded explanation.  
"No, it's not." he said seriously, getting Rhys' attention "If I remember correctly in the anime it says that one day here equals one minute in the real world." he said hoping he was right "Whoa! Really?" asked Rhys, genuinely shocked. "Yes but that time difference was caused by an evil Digimon that may or may not be in this world." said Ash sounding a little disappointed "So we have no way of knowing?" Rhys asked with curiosity "Pretty much yeah." They both sighed.  
"Well what do you think?" asked Rhys "Hmm." Ash thought about it "Well, the fact that my pocket watch is still working could mean that we are running at the same time as the real world. But it could also mean that the digital world moves at the same time as earth but the dimensions are different." Ash said but sounded more like he was just talking to himself than to Rhys, who's head exploded from information overload. "Ether way I don't think it matters." Ash said bluntly.  
"Why not?" asked Impmon who was listening to their conversation.  
"Because, I have an odd feeling that this digital world is different to the one that I know from the anime which this island is very similar to, right down to the Kuwagamon and Shellmon." Ash said staring at the sky.  
"Speaking of which." said Rhys, but Impmon gave him a look to tell him not to mention it "When we fought them you survived stuff that seemed impossible." he continued despite Impmon's look.  
"The thing with Kuwagamon was pure luck, I thought I was dead for sure. And Shellmon didn't have a lot of pressure on me, and still made it feel like my ribs were getting fractured, I wouldn't be surprised if they were. It still kinda hurts to breath." Ash explained in a defensive tone "Okay, okay." said Rhys "Well what did you think happened?" asked Ash "It doesn't matter." Rhys shrugged then stood up "I need a piss." he said walking towards the land bridge.

Ash got closer to the fire as Rhys crossed the bridge to a nearby bush to do his business. Ash then took a stick and poked the fire a bit. As he did a fire spark jumped up and over the edge of the island in to the water, but no sound was made. "Did that hit the water?" asked Ash seemingly worried.  
"I think it hit a rock. Who cares?" said Impmon not giving a crap. Suddenly the ground starts to shake and the water begins to splash on to the island. Ash stood and ran to the tram, he then banged on the side to try to wake everyone up despite them already being woken up by the shaking.  
"What the hell is going on?" asked Becca "Let's get outside." said Lopmon as she opened the door.  
Everyone then exited the tram and gathered around the front of it "What's going on Ash?" asked Keramon floating next to Ash.  
"We're about to find out." he said with an sinister gleam in his eye. Then from the waters of the lake rose 8 giant red tentacles with the front 2 being mostly black, and as they flailed in the air 2 of them smashed the land bridge, which finally got Rhys's attention as he didn't feel the shaking that was on the island.

The group watched the tentacles carefully to be ready for an attack but suddenly three red horns with black strips followed by a golden crown in the center rose from the water, then a brown pot like thing emerged with a gaping hole in the middle and golden barnacles on it. When the water stopped falling off of the creature, in the hole in its pot 2 angry golden eyes could be seen. "What the hell is that?" yelled Sam panicking at its size "That, is Octomon, the mollusk Digimon." said Hagurumon "He's a fiendish fish who's obsessed with treasure."  
Danni was looking around trying to find Rhys but couldn't see him "Impmon, where's Rhys?" she asked "He went across the bridge before this happened." he said pointing over to Rhys who was watching Octomon from the edge of the water.  
Octomon saw Impmon point and followed his finger and stared at Rhys, he then lower one of his right tentacles into the water, then raised it again with a battered cutlass. He took the cutlass and swung downwards at Rhys but he dodged by jumping into the water "Rhys!" Danni yelled.  
"Danni, Floramon, Impmon, go help Rhys." Ash commanded and they ran to the edge of the island to where Rhys was swimming to and they helped him out of the water "Keramon, Agumon can you guys Digivolve?" Ash asked  
"I've been trying but it won't work." said Keramon "Yeah, me too. We must be out of energy." said Agumon.  
"Well, just keep the tentacles away from us as best as you can, the same goes for all of you." Ash directed "Right!" the Digimon said in unison.

Octomon then began to try and swat them with his tentacles, the Digimon kept him from hitting the humans, but they kept getting hit and their attacks weren't doing much to hurt it. Then just as Rhys was recovering from his swim, one of Octomon's tentacles dodged Impmon's Night of Blizzard attack and smacked Rhys back into the water. "Rhys!" Danni, Floramon and Impmon yelled and the others looked over to see Rhys gone and he wasn't floating up, Impmon then, without hesitation, jumped in after him.  
Impmon saw Rhys slowly sinking to the bottom of the lake, which was littered with gold - Octomon's loot. He swam as fast he could after him but as he was about to grab Rhys's arm one of Octomon's tentacles grabbed him first and dragged to the surface, knocking Impmon further though the water. Rhys coughed up water and choked as Octomon held him in the air, the group told the Digimon not to attack just in case they hit Rhys.

Impmon lay floating underwater, he felt useless, unable to protect Rhys. Then he heard the echo of Rhys screaming and his confidence and determination sparked back into his eyes as, once again, he began to glow. But just like before, the intimidating glare of the red glowing eyes loomed above him, all his insecurities and weakness becoming clear in their gaze, but this time the thought of protecting Rhys and the others at all costs, gave him the strength and courage to fall for their intimidation.  
"Impmon Digivolve to... IceDevimon!"  
The light of Digivolution shone from the lake as IceDevimon rose from the water, freezing it as the sub-zero winds rushed from his wings. Unlike the appearance of other IceDevimon, his chest was bare, and had no mark of evil on his foot either. He then flew at high speed to Rhys and used his claws to cut him free from Octomon's grasp. IceDevimon carried Rhys back to the island then turned to face Octomon once again "You can do it." Yelled Rhys "Go get 'em IceDevimon!". Octomon, angered and in pain, raised his cutlass and swung at IceDevimon. But he was unfazed and used his Zero Freeze attack to shoot a beam from his eyes, freezing the blade before it impacted "Frozen Claw!" he yelled as his claws turned light blue and he used them to shatter the blade.  
He then flew at top speed to each of Octomon's tentacles and sliced them up with his claws forcing him to withdraw them back into the water. As he did, IceDevimon flew above him "Avalanche Claw!" he yelled as from his wings he fired razor sharp icicles at Octomon's head. With each hit Octomon retreated further back into the lake, then when he was fully submerged, IceDevimon swooped in low and hovered above the water "Zero Freeze!" he yelled as once again, blue beams shot from his eyes freezing the water solid, trapping Octomon inside the ice.

IceDevimon then flew back to the island and reverted back to Impmon. "Impmon, that was awesome." Rhys said excitedly. "Ha ha, I was finally able to Digivolve." Said Impmon filled with pride.

"Good job guys." Said Ash "Now, Lets all head to bed, we shouldn't have much trouble now with Octomon on ice." The group didn't argue, they just got back in the tram and went back to sleep. Ash had trouble sleeping in the tram and would wake up every now and then, check his watch and make sure nothing was watching them then went back to sleep. When he woke up at around half past 8 and deside to wake up the group. "Time to wake up guys." Ash said loudly, clapping his hands to get their attention. They all groaned as they slowly awoke. "Morning everyone." Becca said through a yawn "Did everyone sleep okay?" asked Sam  
"Yeah, it was suprisingly easy to get some sleep." said Rhys "That's cause of our battle last night." said Impmon "Digivolving takes a lot out of ya." He said smiling up at Rhys.  
"I kept waking up in the night, so I'm still a little tired." said Ash "Well, we can stay here for a bit longer if you want, the sun has only just come up." said Sam  
"Nah, it's best if start moving early so we cover more distance, but it's probably best if someone else takes the lead today." said Ash "But who?" asked Lauren "Sam and Joe should take point, cause Sam is the smartest of the humans and Joe is the strongest, plus Agumon can digivolve if need be. Then Dani and James in the middle with Lauren and Rhys, and me and Becky will watch the back cause I'll be moving a bit slower." Ash instructed.  
"Okay then, well you've oviously thought that through." said Rhys "I had a lot of time to think in the night." he said rubbing his eye. "Okay lets get going then." Sam said opening the tram doors and stepping out into the sunlight that was making the leaves of the trees and bushes shimmer with a mixture of orange, green and blue. As they looked out at the still frozen lake as the sunlight shined of it, making for a beautiful sight.


End file.
